


Perfect

by BadWolfonBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not very slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfonBakerStreet/pseuds/BadWolfonBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John complains that Sherlock doesn't appreciate his gestures enough. That is absolutely not true but Sherlock is not going to correct him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny drabble based on a [ headcanon I saw on tumblr.](http://bbcsherlockheadcanon.tumblr.com/post/34925227109/submission-by-hiddles-my-tiddlesheadcanon)

Sometimes John complains that Sherlock doesn't appreciate his gestures enough. This is so far away from the truth that Sherlock normally would scoff and call him an idiot but then he remembers why John thinks what he thinks so he goes very, very quiet. 

The truth is Sherlock wants to cherish the moments when John takes care of him. He doesn't say anything so he won't say anything wrong. He doesn't do anything so he won't destroy John's act of kindness. Because if Sherlock knows one bad thing about himself it's that he is destructive. Sometimes deliberately, mostly because he doesn't care, but sometime because he simply can't help it.

So when John puts down a cup of tea in front of him Sherlock will not move and stay absolutely silent. And when John turns his back to him he grabs the cup, wrapping his long delicate fingers around it as if he wants to absorb it through his skin. Never has he spilled even a single drop. He will inhale the aroma that is no longer tea but John. He will imagine that first sip, when the tea has just the right temperature, running through him and somehow warming all of him, his belly, his face, his fingertips, his toes.

And sometimes he will get so lost in this fantasy, this tiny utterly perfect moment, that he lets it pass. While his whole conscious narrows down to one small inconspicuous cup of tea it will get cold. 

When that happens it takes Sherlock a while to notice. He then puts the cup back on the saucer, silently and slightly embarrassed. 

At some point John will walk by him then, stop when he sees the seemingly untouched tea, give Sherlock a disappointed look and take the cup back into the kitchen.

The truth is John Watson is no idiot for thinking what he thinks. But Sherlock Holmes is, for not telling John that if there is one thing Sherlock would describe as perfect it's a cup of tea made for him by John. Because then John Watson, who is really not an idiot in general, would call Sherlock sentimental, give him a fond smile and an even fonder kiss.


End file.
